Nights in the clocktower
by LizzHeyacheleFaberritana
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste ademas es de tematica potter y me gustaria mucho que le dieran una oportunidad, se aceptan sugerencias y todo tipo de ideas :) Todo empieza porque Rachel tiene pesadillas, y para poder dormir le gusta cantar, pero habra una rubia que descubrira una hermosa voz en la torre del reloj mientra busca a su pequeño amigo...
1. Una noche de pesadillas y recuerdos

Nights in the clocktower

Capítulo 1

Una noche de pesadillas y recuerdos

Tercer año en Hogwarts y aun tenia esas pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir, pues extrañaba demasiado a sus padres, pero sabía que había recibido esa carta porque es una chica muy especial, y siempre lo supo, sus padres todo el tiempo se encargaban de recordárselo, pero a veces la nostalgia se apoderaba de ella y había optado por dejarla entrar un rato y al cabo de 15 o 20 minutos desterrarla de sí misma para sentirse aliviada otra vez y que mejor forma de hacerlo que cantando; siempre ha tenido una hermosa voz que ha ido cultivando a través de los años, pero cuando entro en el glee club de Hogwarts, aumento su potencial, ya que profesor Flitwick y Mr. Shue se encargaron de darle muchos consejos que pronto harían que fuera aumentado su talento.

Había una canción en especial que casi siempre era la elegida para deshacerse de la nostalgia que llegaba a ella, pues a pesar de ser ahora una maga muy dedicada a su escuela, sus principios nunca los cambio y algunas costumbres se quedaron con ella, tras muchas burlas por parte de algunos chicos de Slytherin, nunca quiso cambiar unas cuantas cosas muggles que le gustaban, como era el caso de su cantante favorita Barbra Streisand, no conocida en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle era una gran celebridad.

Era la 1:30 am cuando despertó muy agitada, aun tenia los recuerdos de los dementores haciendo presencia y quitándole sus recuerdos más preciados, dejando una tristeza total en su interior. Recordaba esa ocasión, a mitad del primer año vivió una situación que la dejo algo marcada, pues si no hubiera sido por Harry y Ron quien sabe que hubiera pasado…

Flasback:

Los 2 Gryffindor merodeaban ese día por el claustro, pues iba en dirección al puente; Rachel sintió algo raro en el ambiente, no sabía porque, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento, y a pesar de que ese día después del desayuno, Kurt y Mercedes se ofrecieron a acompañarla a uno de sus paseos por el castillo, la Griffyndor se negó puesto que sentía la necesidad de estar un rato alejada de todo, y que mala idea fue no dejarlos que la acompañaran, pues nunca pensó que precisamente ese día algunos dementores habían salido a buscar a Bellatrix Lestrange ya que había armado un gran alboroto en el banco de Gringotts; se encontraba sentada en la fuente del claustro cuando sintió como todo a su alrededor se congelaba y de la nada apareció un frio muy intensión, volteo a ver a ambos lados pero no encontró nada, solo sentía la presencia de algo cerca de ella, cuando se dio cuenta habían 2 dementores por encima suyo, y Rachel se quedó helada del miedo, pues no había aprendido ningún hechizo en caso de dementores, apenas era su primer año! Y apenas estaban en la teoría de lo que eran las artes oscuras.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas y en ese instante un dementor se acercó sigilosamente a ella, pero Rachel trataba de alejarse, trataba de correr pero sus piernas le estaban fallando debido al miedo, los 2 chicos alcanzaron a escuchar ese grito y salieron corriendo en dirección a el sonido, y cuando Harry logro divisar a Rachel que estaba empezando a ser víctima de un dementor lanzo un poderoso expecto patronum el cual hizo que las criaturas se alejaran mientras Ron corría desesperado a auxiliar a su compañera que se había desmayado, por esos instantes Kurt iba saliendo junto con Mercedes de la torre del reloj ya que estaban en busca de Rachel, pues si no la encontraban rápido iban a llegar tarde a su clase de encantamientos y aunque los 3 chicos fueran parte del glee club el profesor Flitwick no les toleraría la impuntualidad.

En ese instante que entraban a las mazmorras del claustro, vieron una gran luz que se ilumino y vieron a Harry con su varita, y Ron con Rachel entre brazos buscando darle aire y la chica parecía desmayada

Kurt y Mercedes: Ron Ron! Que ha pasadooo! Por Merlín Rachel, está bien que paso?

Ron: Chicos chicos tranquilos creo que solo se ha desmayado, necesitamos llevarla a la enfermería porque creo que sufrió un gran susto – se paró tratando de cargar a Rachel y los otros chicos se acercaron a ayudarle

Harry: En lo que van a la enfermería me quedare un rato por aquí por si se atreven a regresar

Ron: Me parece bien, regreso en un momento

Los 3 Gryffindor llevaban a Rachel entre brazos porque seguía desmayada y al llegar a la enfermería le contaron a madame Pomfrey lo que había ocurrido y le dio unos remedios y les dijo que la recostaran en una camilla;

K y M: Ron muchas gracias por ayudarnos con Rachel, enserio y por favor dile a Harry que muchas gracias por defenderla

R: No hay nada que agradecer chicos, para eso estamos – les sonrió y salió en busca de Harry

Rachel se empezó a moverse un poco en la camilla, pues sentía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, y el cuerpo le pesaba, comenzó a abrir los ojos y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que había

K: Rach! Gracias a Merlín, como te sientes cariño? – pregunto muy preocupado

R: Que paso? Me duele mucho la cabeza y siento algo en el pecho que no se bien que es – dijo adolorida y algo triste

M: Chica! Qué bueno que estas bien, Ron y Harry te salvaron, había algo que te ataco y te desmayaste y nosotros estábamos entrando a las mazmorras cuando te vimos ya tirada en el piso – dijo recordando

K: Descansa Rach y mira que mañana o al rato podemos ir con los chicos para que les preguntes que fue lo que te paso – dijo animándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

Fin del flashback

Se acercó a la gran ventana que estaba en su habitación, se sentó, y comenzó a tararear la canción de Don't Rain on My Parade y sintió como un pequeño bulto subía por sus piernas hasta quedar recargada en su brazo…

- Parece que hoy es noche de pesadillas Sheila, que dices si cantamos un poco de Barbra para que nos suba el ánimo y podamos dormir, a lo que el animalito revoloteo en sus brazos y se subió hasta sus hombros para recostarse y era señal para que Rachel le cantara en susurro y pudiera mecerse mientras este dormía sobre su hombro.


	2. El retraso y otro día en Hogwarts

**Glee, Hogwarts y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 2

El retraso y otro día en Hogwarts

- Racheeel

- Racheeeel!

- Rachel despierta!

R: mmm? Que pasa?- dijo soñolienta

Mercedes: Rachel Barbra Berry! Ya me voy! Es tardísimo y ya sabes que hoy habrá un nuevo tema así que pide al cielo que te saque de esta porque por muy buena alumna que seas McGonagall no te perdonara esta vez – Sale gritando mientras corría hacia el salón de encantamientos

R: Por las barbas de Merlín! Es tardisimoooo! – Decía mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y buscando como loca su uniforme

- Madre santa! La corbata donde esta! – gritaba mientras daba vuelta sobre su propio eje – Sheilaaa! Donde escondiste mi corbata! Ya sé que es tu costumbre y no sé porque estas obsesionada con las corbatas pero por favor hoy no!

Y a sus pies llegó una linda huroncita color cappuccino con un antifaz y unas patitas color café oscuro, y en enrollada en ella su corbata.

- Sheila! Gracias! Eres un amor, te veo al rato porque voy tardísimo, por favor no hagas desastres y no agarres las cosas de Mercedes! Muak – Grito mientras salía corriendo y mandaba un beso a su pequeña amiga

Clase de transformaciones

Todos hablando…

: Buenos días alumnos

Todos callados…

: revise sus lechuzas que mandaron el fin de semana y debo decir que me da la impresión de que ni siquiera saben dominar los hechizos que hemos visto por esa razón hoy no habrá tema nuevo, a cambio quiero que todos pasen a demostrar que al menos saben mover su varita y veam…

Se abre la puerta de golpe; todos voltean a ver quién interrumpe la clase y ahí estaba, Rachel Berry agitada y ruborizada por correr tanto y por la pena que sintió en ese momento…

R: Buenos días profesora McGonagall, siento mucho el retraso y haber interrumpido su clase, pero podría dejarme entrar, por favor, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, puedo explicarle, es que no encontraba mi corbata esta mañana y no podía arriesgarme a otro castigo, por favor profesora dejem…

: Pase señorita Berry y tome asiento – Dijo seria, Rachel pasó y busco con la mirada a Mercedes y gracias al cielo le había apartado un lugar y rápidamente caminó hacia ella

- Que inoportuna eres Berry – Dijo una voz tan familiar pero decidió no prestar atención

- Porque no encontrabas tu corbata?, acaso te la escondió esa comadreja que tienes por mascota? – dijo burlona y varios rieron por el comentario

: Silencio señorita López y guarde sus burlas para otra ocasión, bien ahora que creo que nadie más interrumpe, sigamos, esto será simple - separa del escritorio y se acerca al pizarrón y escribe…

**FERA VERTO**

M: Chica que bueno que llegaste, pensé no me habías escuchado

R: Muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo le hice para llegar a tiempo pero aquí estoy jeje

M: De nuevo las pesadillas verdad?

R: Si, parece que ya empezó la temporada, pero al finalizar te cuento porque parece que la profesora nos esta…

: Señorita Berry sería tan amable de pasar a demostrarnos lo mucho que ha practicado los encantamientos – ondeo el brazo hacia el pizarrón y apareció un banco con un pequeño ratón para la practica

- "vaya inicio del día, primero tarde y ahora esto!, por favor mente no me falles, ahora veamos cómo era?" – pensaba Rachel mientras caminaba hacia el banco

Flashback:

: Señorita Fabray solo siga los pasos, ondee su varita de izquierda a derecha mientras cuenta 1, 2, 3 y diga fera verto – explicaba la profesora

Quinn: (ondeando varita) 1, 2, 3, fera verto – dijo con voz firme y el ratón se convirtió a la mitad, era una especie de copa para vino pero con pelaje – Maldición – dijo para sí misma

- Siéntese señorita Fabray, ya tendrá oportunidad para practicarlo en su sala común – dijo la profesora a lo que Quinn regreso a su lugar molesta

- Profesora – dijo levantando la mano – me gustaría hacer una pequeña corrección a mi compañera si ella está de acuerdo – volteo a ver a Quinn

- Adelante señorita Berry no necesita pedir permiso – dijo la profesora y Quinn bufo de molestia

R: El error de Quinn fue que después del 3 dijo el hechizo y no es así, después del 3 se hace una onda hacia el objeto diciendo fera verto – dijo muy segura de sí misma – (ondeando varita) 1, 2, 3 (ondea hacia el objeto) fera verto – dijo firme y el ratón se convirtió en una copa de cristal, volteo a ver a Quinn y le dio una sonrisa sincera como queriendo darle a entender de que ella podría ayudarla con el encantamiento, pero Fabray solo atino a rodar los ojos y voltear a platicar con Santana.

- Excelente señorita Berry, ahora veamos señorita Jones podría pasar a hacer el mismo encantamiento…

Fin del flashback

R: (ondeando varita) 1, 2, 3, fera verto – dijo firme mientras el ratón tomaba forma de copa de cristal aunque con un pequeño fallo – Rayos! No! – y todos comenzaron a reír, pues la copa tenia aun la cola del ratón

- Maestra si me permite (levantándose de su asiento) – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Rachel - Adelante señorita Fabray, parece que hoy no fue el día de aquí la señorita – dijo la profesora

- El error de Berry fue que después del 3 dijo el hechizo y no es así, después del 3 se hace una onda hacia el objeto diciendo fera verto – dijo imitando a Rachel – (ondeando varita) 1, 2, 3 (ondea hacia el objeto) fera verto – dijo firme y el ratón se convirtió en una copa de cristal y Quinn sonrió victoriosa

- Aprendiste bien Berry? – dijo Quinn con malicia a lo que Santana agrego – O quieres que te lo cantemos? jajajaja – dijo riéndose

Rachel rodo los ojos y mejor se regresó a sentar, a veces no entendía porque Quinn la trataba así, quizás era por mala influencia de Santana porque a pesar de ser Slytherin, sentía que había mucha bondad en la rubia, a pesar de sus máscaras, pues el hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin no quiere decir que no tengan corazón, pero la mayoría se esconde tras el nombre de la casa y optan por aparentar pero esperaba poder comprobar que la reina de hielo Fabray era muy en su interior una gran persona, con cualidades de una Slytherin pero un gran corazón, y terminando su divagación se puso a platicar con Kurt mientras Mercedes estaba intentado hacer el conjuro. Por otro lado del salón…

- Brit amor, no te enojes, solo estábamos bromeando con Berry – dijo Santana preocupada, pues su lady parecía molesta por como trataban a esa chica – No Santy es que no es justo, la pobre no te ha hecho nada y también te burlaste de lo que te dije hace un par de días –dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz – Que? A qué horas me burle de lo que tú me dijiste? – Cuando mencionaste que su hurón le escondía las corbatas, sonó a burla y yo no estaba bromeando cuando te dije que Lord Tubbington me dijo que el hurón de Rachel estaba obsesionado con las corbatas – dijo Brit molesta y muy seria – Oh amor perdóname, te prometo que no lo volveré a mencionar si? – dijo tratando convencer a su chica - mmmm no sé, si me das dulces besos de señorita tal vez podría cambiar de opinión - dijo Brit susurrándoselo al oído.

Mientras sus compañeras de pupitres se susurraban cosas al oído, ahí estaba Quinn, que a pesar de haberle volteado la jugada a Berry, cobrándole lo que esta le hizo en alguna clase pasada; se sentía un poco preocupada, pues recordó que en la mañana Arthur no llego a despertarla como acostumbraba, y era muy extraño, a pesar de ser muy flojo, era la primera vez que no se despedía del animalito en 3 años de estar en Hogwarts.

Y mientras Quinn divagaba en su mente, sintió la mirada de sus amigas, pero no quiso voltear, sabía que la interrogarían para saber porque estaba así…

- Quinnie, porque estas tan preocupada? – Preguntó Brit acercándose a ella

– Si Fabray haz estado muy callada toda la mañana, sin mencionar que apenas si desayunaste, cuando siempre tengo que pelearte las empanadas de calabaza, pero hoy pude comerlas en paz jajaja – Dijo Santana intentado de una manera muy peculiar, sacarle una sonrisa a Quinn, cosa que logró.

– Lo que pasa es que estuve tanto tiempo tratando de pensar donde podría andar Arthur que incluso olvide guardar un par de esas empanadas porque son sus favoritas – dijo pensativa – de hecho si no me dices, ni siquiera me daba cuenta que no las guarde como siempre… - dijo con un algo de tristeza

- Le das esas deliciosas empanadas a ese roedor apestoso Fabray!? – dijo tratando de salir del asombro – Pues como unas y le guardo otras jeje – dijo Quinn inocente – Claro y prefieres que el animal se alimente mejor que yo no? Que mal agradecida eres, y la próxima vez que lo vea voy a…

-Basta Santy! –dijo Brittany enojada – Pero amor, Fabray tiene la culpa! No oíste lo que… -

-Basta dije, Quinnie no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a buscarlo, y bien podríamos aprovechar para ver en que negocios está metido Lord Tubbington, hace poco lo descubrí con cerveza de mantequilla y varias ranas de chocolate que por cierto no quiso regalarme ninguna – exclamo Brit impresionada por la actitud de su gato.

: Alumnos, la próxima clase será similar a estar pero quiero que ya dominen el hechizo de Avifors y Kengerdium.

Las chicas salieron rápido hacia la clase de Herbología, todos iban hacia esa clase pero a ellas les gustaba llegar primero porque así podían ubicarse en la parte de atrás del invernadero mientras los demás iban quedándose más enfrente de la maestra, mientras caminaban rápido Quinn chocó su hombro contra Rachel, pero siguió de largo, mientras Rachel comentaba

- No entiendo a Quinn, no le he hecho nada, y no me da la oportunidad de acércame a ella – dijo con un poco de tristeza – Tal vez deberías tratar de acercarte y hablarle, y no tratar de responder lo que ella no puede en todas las clases – respondió Kurt – Si chica, pareciera que te burlas de ella cuando se equivoca en algo y tu pasas a corregirle y le sonríes – agrego Mercedes con ironía

- Yo sería incapaz de burlarme de alguien y menos si ese alguien es Quinn, es que lo hago para que se dé cuenta de que si ella necesita ayuda puede contar también conmigo – dijo Rachel preocupada – Si Querida pero no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de demostrárselo, además no sé porque esa afición a Quinn – Hay Kurt no es afición, simplemente, mm no sé, me gustaría llevarme con ella – Rach tranquila algún día – dijo Mercedes y dándole una palmada en su hombro, "algún día" pensó Rach y suspiro.

Flashback

Había terminado de copiar los apuntes de las posiciones pero todos ya se habían ido, caminó hacia la puerta mientras trataba de recordar si no olvidaba algo en el salón pero todo apuntaba a que no… por los pasillos corría una rubia muy agitada, pues había dejado su libreta y una hoja suelta con un dibujo muy interesante bajo la misma y esperaba que no fuera vista por nadie, como pudo olvidar eso! En que pensaba!, el caso es que los nervios los tenia de punta, corrió, corrió y corrió y entro como alma que era perseguida por un dementor… mala idea.

Volaron libros, muchas hojas y plumas alrededor de ellas mientras caían al suelo en cámara lenta y el sonido de un azote bastante doloroso por parte de ambas pero como Quinn era la que venía hecha una bala pues se llevó a la señorita Berry y termino encima de ella… Wanky no?

Continuara…


	3. Alucinación

**Glee, Hogwarts y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Alucinación

Y como si todo se hubiese congelado en el salón y solo existiesen las 2, Quinn estaba encima de Rachel, con una cara de asombro increíble o más bien asustada al mismo tiempo por esa posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban, pero no salía de ese trance, y Rach bueno que vista tan hermosa tenia, estaba enfocada en los ojos de la rubia mientras detrás de esta y en cámara lenta, caían muchas hojas, y varias plumas con las que escribía.

"Porque diablos caen tantas cosas a mi alrededor? Plumas? Quién demonios lleva consigo tantas plumas? Esta loca? Maldición! Porque no puedo dejar de verla, incluso a ver a ver… rayos no puedo moverme! Fabray reacciona!... Espera la estabas viendo?... Oh esos ojos color chocolate, Espera espera que piensas Fabray que demonios hacia ella en el salón? " – pensaba demasiado y no actuaba, más bien tenía una lucha interna…

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo de la aparatosa caída, en otra mente e intentando reaccionar ante la caída estaba Rachel…

"Madre santa pensé que no sobreviviría a este golpe, quien rayos entra corriendo como loco?"- al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizarla y quedo un poco ida, perdida en esa mirada verdosa pero como no todo lo bueno puede durar mucho, su mente empezó a trabajar … "Creo que un ángel se cayó del cielo y que bueno que pude evitar que tocara el piso porque a esa velocidad pudo haberse lastimado" – pensaba ya de manera irracional con una mirada totalmente perdida en los ojos de la otra, "posiblemente me afecto el golpe pero si de por si siempre me pareció una chica muy interesante, ahora teniéndola tan cerca creo que es simplemente increíble!... me está mirando? Creo que se asustó, su cara parece algo ida… Maldición! No he dejado de mirarla y ahora creo que me odiara, pero es tan hermosa,... Desde cuando eres tan gay Rachel? Ok basta esto es producto del golpe tan duro que recibí, debo levantarme… mmmm no puedo su peso esta sobre mi… Cielo santoooo! Pero qué posición es esta, pff de repente hace mucho calor no? … Que dices Rach! ya relájate porque parece que tu cabeza ya se colapsó…"

"La hoja! Maldición la hoja! Reacciona Fabray! Que por eso ibas hecha una bludger loca, espera! porque me está mirando? Porque de repente siento un cosquilleo en el estómago? Mueve tu lindo trasero porque esto es demasiado incomodo… estoy algo en shock… OK YA FABRAY! REACCIONA!" – Hablo su conciencia y se paró de un brinco y algo aturdida demasiadas emociones en un mismo momento…

"Que rayos, porque se separa como si hubiese visto a un mismísimo hombre lobo? Bueno en este caso mujer… ok ya es tiempo párate, despeja tu mente y levante con cuidado, no se vaya a asustar más de lo que ya está…" pensó Rach

R: Lo siento mucho Quinn, yo no sabía que podía toparme contigo, es solo que como todos ya se habían ido, yo lo sien… - Tranquila Rachel, fue mi culpa, yo entre demasiado rápido y no me puse a pensar que podría haber alguna persona dentro del salón en dado caso me disculpo yo porque prácticamente caí encima de ti… - dijo apenada y ruborizada – No, no te preocupes Quinn, nadie salió lastimada y es lo que importa – le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para pasar – si me permites – dijo con algo de timidez y se puso a recoger sus hojas

-Cierto tus cosas! perdón, deja te ayudo – y se acercó a Rachel para ayudarla a levantar sus libros y se dieron unas cuantas miradas acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa

Q: Bueno este… yo venía por unas cosas que deje – dijo caminando hacia su pupitres donde se veían un libro con un par de hojas debajo de el – Cierto los vi pero… - Quinn palideció con el comentario y pregunto rápidamente – No habrás revisado nada verdad Berry? – Dijo en un tono algo molesto – No, no Quinn, tenía intensión de, pero supuse que su dueño vendría por ellos – dijo Rachel algo extrañada por el cambio de trato tan repentino – Ok, siento lo de la caída, nos vemos – Se despidió un tanto cortante y dejando a Rachel muy confusa por la actitud.

Fin del Flashback

Clase de Herbología

Todos ya estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesa que ocupaba bastante espacio en medio del invernadero, Brittany, Quinn y Santana se encontraban en la parte de atrás del lado derecho, Puck y sus amigos de Slytherin atrás en el lado izquierdo, mientras sus demás compañeros estaban más cerca de la entrada y por consiguiente más cerca de la profesora Sprout, pero como en todo grupo nunca faltan los problemáticos.

Puck empezó a burlarse de Finn porque por su culpa el equipo de Hufflepuff perdió contra Ravenclaw, era un amistoso pero por estar coqueteando y tratando de impresionar con sus maniobras a una chica de las gradas, no se dio cuenta que el equipo contrario guiado por su capitán Blaine Anderson llevaba un plan en mente, los 3 cazadores hicieron muchos pases para confundir al guardián y a pesar de que no era su puesto, habían acordado que el volaría cerca de este pues era una nueva estrategia de los Ravenclaw, Finn salió disparado hacia los aros y cuando quiso defender a uno, la escoba le falló, lo que ocasionó que chocara con el guardián, permitiéndole al otro equipo anotar con todas sus armas.

- Eso ni siquiera fue la que paso! – Grito Finn muy histérico mientras Puck, Azimio y Karofsky reían mientras imitaban al chico en la manera que se movía en la escoba y perdía el equilibro – Vamos Hudson todos sabemos que solo estas en el equipo porque tu padre fue el mejor golpeador que han tenido en la casa de Hufflepuff, pero tú no sirves para el Quidditch, deberías considerar hacer otra cosa por el bien de tu casa – Decía Puck en un tono muy burlón y bajo para que la profesora no los escuchara, pues a pesar de que no había empezado la clase, no querían regaños – Tú no sabes lo bien que juego! Así que no me provoques porque te arrepentirás – Dijo Finn gritando de nuevo – Hey bro déjalos, nos quitaran puntos otra vez – se acercó Sam intentando controlar a su amigo.

: - A ver ustedes 4 de aquel lugar - dijo señalando a los chicos -los quiero aquí adelante donde los pueda vigilar y si siguen discutiendo les quitare 5 puntos a sus respectivas casas, ustedes 3 por favor muévanse a aquellos lugares para que haya más espacio – dijo señalando a Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt los cuales asintieron y se cambiaron de lugar.

- Bien alumnos, hoy veremos las Snargaluff – dijo la profesora mientras aparecían en la mesa unas masetas con esta planta, eran alrededor de unas 10 en toda la mesa repartidas para trabajar aproximadamente en equipos de 3 – Alguien podría decirme que son? – pregunto observando a los alumnos – Nadie? – Seguía dando más oportunidad y en la esquina de atrás del lado derecho levanto la mano muy tímidamente una rubia.

- Es una planta con la apariencia de una cepa rugosa, pero esconde peligrosas enredaderas cubiertas de espinas que atacan cuando se les provoca y por lo general es mejor manejado por más de una persona, contiene verdes vainas.

: Excelente respuesta señorita Fabray 5 puntos para Slytherin, ahora la siguiente practica será sacar las vainas y mucho cuidado con los tentáculos espinosos de esta planta porque puede hacer que se sientan algo mareados, y si no la pueden controlar usen por favor esta poción para dormir a la planta - y apareció un botecillo a lado de la maceta

- Odio las malditas practicas con plantas! dime cuando encontraremos algo como esto! no sirve de nada – decía Santana mientras bufaba molesta

- Tranquila Santy, acuérdate que iremos de campo las 3 dentro de 1 semana y siendo sincera amor y por lo que Lord Tubbington me ha dicho, cerca del sauce boxeador se encuentran varias de estas plantas así que creo que deberíamos saber bien como tratarlas – Dijo la Hufflepuff

Q: Brit tiene razón, tal vez no acamparemos en ese lugar pero tendremos que pasar cerca de ahí si quieren llegar al escondite – decía tratando de darle ánimos a Santana – Y tu como descubriste ese lugar Fabray, quien te llevo por el camino de la actividad sexual y ahora lo usas de excusa para que vayamos a "acampar" mientras tu revives en tu mente los momentos de excitación que pasaste ahí – decía sonriendo pícaramente – Cállate López! simplemente llegue ahí buscando a Arthur, ya sabes cómo es de curioso, además a ti te importa un galeón lo que yo haga y deje de hacer con quien se me dé la gana – Dijo tratando de sonar ofendida y las 3 comenzaron a reír.

- Rachel no creo que la manera correcta de sacar las vainas sea tratando de sujetar todos los tentáculos, sé que tienes dobles guantes pero esa cosa parece tener mucha fuerza – Dijo Kurt preocupado al ver a su amiga queriendo agarrar los tentáculos al mismo tiempo – Tranquilo, Mercedes podrías agarrar esa soga y ayudarme a atarlas? – Rach no creo que sea buena idea, podríamos intentar distraerla y alguien en un movimiento rápido agarre las vainas – Dijo Mercedes no muy convencida de la idea de su amiga.

En las demás mesas los chicos no parecían tener idea de cómo lograr sacar las vainas del tronco de la planta y la profesora hizo el anuncio de que el equipo que lograra sacar al menos una y sin usar la poción adormecedora, le regalaría 10 puntos a su casa.

El equipo de Puck quiso terminar rápido y le aplicaron un petrificus totales pero no pensaron que las vainas al estar todas juntas se pegarían lo cual haría imposible sacar todas al mismo tiempo por el orificio, y aparte la profesora los regañó, pues eso era un daño hacia la planta y no contaba como práctica.

El equipo de Sam, Finn y Mike parecía que avanzaban muy bien, los Hufflepuff comenzaron a ponerle trampas a los tentáculos y estos se enredaban en los objetos que les pusieron, pero se olvidaron de uno y cuando Finn metió la mano, la planta acciono y dejo todos los objetos y empezó a forcejear con los chicos, Sam y Mike trataron de enredar los tentáculos en unos palos que estaban ahí a la mano pero de repente uno se coló por la cintura de Finn y los espinos se enredaron en la ropa interior del chico y cuando Mike jalo ese tentáculo se llevó consigo parte de la ropa interior, cosa que causo la risa de todos pues sus calzoncillos eran de ositos, Finn dejo de forcejear y utilizo la posición adormecedora y ya pudieron dejar la planta en paz, aunque dijo que esos calzoncillos se habían colado de la ropa de alguien más cosa que nadie creyó.

Llego el turno de las chicas, Brit y San las distraerían, usaron varios palos para hacer que las ramas se enredaran ahí, pero empezaron lento, haciendo que los tentáculos quedaran lo más enredados posibles para así ganar tiempo si las llegaba a atacar, Quinn empezó a entrelazar los palos ya enredados para hacer un nudo con los tentáculos y en eso le hizo señal a Santana para que hiciera la finta de introducir su mano al orificio donde se encontraban las vainas, y tal y como lo dijo Quinn, la planta reaccionó violentamente pero no podía moverse mucho pues todos sus tentáculos estaban enredados y mientras más fuerza ponía más se enredaba, pero debían apurarse pues esos palos no tardarían mucho, Quinn saco su varita y con un accio saco las vainas.

- Ya salieron las primeras, felicidades chicas 10 puntos para Slytherin y 10 para Hufflepuff, vamos chicos quienes serán los segundos – decía la profesora mientras las chicas chocaban los 5 y se felicitaban

El equipo de Gryffindor iba haciendo algo similar al anterior, los tentáculos ya estaban sujetos, solo faltaba que Kurt hiciera la jugada para que la planta empezara a moverse y dejar ver las vainas, Rachel que se encorvo un poco y apoyo sus codos con sus brazos extendidos en la mesa para poder divisar el agujero, no se dio cuenta que debajo de la mesa había salido un pequeño inconveniente pues mientras estaban dando la última vista a su plan, esta cosa viscosa se introducía por la manga del traje de Rachel.

- Ahhhhh! Quítamelo! Quítamelo! Quítamelooo! Está en mi brazoooo! – empezó a gritar Rachel así de la nada y todos se acercaron, la maestra corrió y Rachel sacudía y sacudía el brazo pero nada parecía haber en este.

Rachel empezó a sentirse mareada, pero ahora decía en voz alta que le dolía mucho el brazo y todos estaban buscando entre sus ropas pero nada podían encontrar bajo esta, se quitó la bata que usaban en el invernadero y empezó a sacudirla pero entre el mareo, Mercedes y Kurt ayudándola a buscar entre su túnica al insecto que causo esto, los demás chicos sacando las platas por si habían más y otros algo apáticos a la situación; en la última sacudida que le dio a la bata, no vio que salió volando un pequeño animal, y Rachel estaba por desmayarse.

Las 3 chicas que estaban en frente de Rachel se hicieron a un lado, pues como dicen por ahí, si no vas a ayudar no estorbes.

- Miren chicas! Quiero uno de esos, a Lord Tubbington le encanta jugar con ellos – aplaudió muy contenta – Brittany! Aléjate de eso es una babosa carnívora! – Dijo Quinn y Santana jaló a Brittany hacia ella – De donde salió eso amor? – Pregunto Santana y la Hufflepuff respondió –Cayo de donde esta Rachel – dijo muy inocente – Bingo! - dijo la rubia de Slytherin.

Quinn se abrió paso entre los estudiantes mientras sacaba de su túnica una bolsa, y buscaba desesperar algo en el – Chicos! Déjenme pasar, a Rachel le dejó baba una babosa carnívora y necesito espacio por favor! Aléjense – todos se hicieron a un costado para dejar pasar a la rubia que estaba buscando en los brazos para ver si lograba divisar el rastro de baba y poder aplicarle un antídoto, mientras Rachel estaba sujetada por Kurt y Mercedes

-Rachel! Rachel! En que parte te duele! – Preguntaba Quinn levantado la voz un poco pues el semblante de la Gryffindor no era muy bueno y parecía soñolienta.

La morena alcanzo a señalar el lugar donde sentía el dolor mientras empezó a desmayarse, Quinn ordenó a los chicos que la recostaran en el suelo, la rubia saco de su bolso la poción limpia-heridas y empezó a aplicársela en el brazo donde le indicó Rachel mientras Mercedes la tenía recostaba sobre sus piernas y Kurt le levantaba un poco el brazo para ser más accesible el lugar a la rubia.

* * *

_:) Perdonen las faltas de ortografia jeje, espero les haya gustado el cap :) en estos dias subire la portada al grupo de face y gracias por leer_


	4. Arthur!

**Glee, Hogwarts y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Arthur!

- Profesora, hay que recostar a Rachel, creo que fue más el susto que lo que la babosa dejo en su brazo, pero ya le aplique el antídoto, solo hay que esperar que recupere la consiencia – Dijo Quinn muy segura mientras Madame Promfrey guiaba a los chicos que llevaban a Rachel entre brazos rumbo a la enfermería.

- Excelente trabajo Fabray, nunca me imaginé que supiera tanto sobre Herbología, otros 5 puntos para Slytherin, por el acto generoso – dijo la profesora Sprout

Britt, Santana y Quinn salían de la enfermería hacia el jardín mientras Kurt y Mercedes se quedaron cuidando a Rachel…

- Podrías explicarme qué demonios te pasa Fabray? Desde cuando te convertiste en Lady Enfermera? – Dijo Santana con ironía – No sé qué te sorprende, si las veces que hemos ido a acampar, cada que alguna se lastima, termino curándola yo – contesto Quinn fastidiada – Cierto, creo que podrías hacer un magnifico equipo de primeros auxilios con Madame Pomfrey y salvar a todos los chicos de piquetes de insectos – Dijo Santana con ironía – Santana cuál es tu problema, simplemente tenía el antídoto y ayude, tu no harías eso si estuvieras en la situación indicada? – dijo Quinn tratando de hacer entender a su amiga, - Como tú lo has dicho, en la situación indicada, si se tratase de Britt, incluso tal vez tú, pero ella? ni siquiera la conoces, además tenemos una reputación que cuidar, a veces pienso que Slytherin no es tu casa, pero luego me reconforta saber que eres una perra manipuladora, inteligente y ambiciosa que haría lo que fuera por alcanzar sus metas sin importarle los demás – dijo Santana algo pensativa y tratando de entender a su amiga.

B: Santy, aquella vez que fuimos al lago sin Quinnie, recuerdas que ayudaste a un joven que se había torcido el pie?

S: Si amor, pero esto no es igual, no había gente… - dijo algo apenada

Q: San, no porque seamos Slytherin, tenemos que ser malos, sé que los magos más perversos han estado en esta casa, pero hacer una buena acción cada 10 años – rió – no nos quitara nuestras ambiciones, tampoco es que vayamos a ser como los Gryffindor, pero podemos hacer la diferencia y que no todos piensen que somos unos desalmados – dijo Quinn tratando de que su amiga entendiera, y con una gran sonrisa

B: Yo sé que ustedes tienen un gran corazón, no dejen que el nombre y fama de la casa las afecte, aunque me gusta cuando Santy se pone agresiva y según ella mala, eso me excita mucho, como la vez que quiso sexo salvaje y luego… - Britt! Eso no es de la incumbencia de Fabray! – Dijo Santana en voz alta y sonrojada

Y las 3 chicas se encaminaron hacia el jardín, mientras tanto en la enfermería, estaba Rachel a punto de despertarse, mientras Kurt y Mercedes platicaban acerca de cómo fue posible que la reina de hielo Quinn Fabray ayudara a su amiga…

K: Es que aún no puedo creerlo! – exclamo asombrado

M: Pues créelo, parece que no es un iceberg después de todo, aunque podríamos pensar que estuvo poseía un momento por algún espíritu con buen corazón… - decía tratando de convencerse que podría ser posible

K: Eso suena creíble… porque hasta pareció que sus amigas no la reconocieron en ese momento – dijo pensativo

R: A quien no reconocieron en ese momento? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba en la camilla

K y M: Rachel! Por las barbas de Merlín, deberías estar descansando – dijeron mientras se ponían de pie e iban a tocar su frente por si tenía fiebre

R: Estoy bien chicos, pero díganme de quien hablan? por cierto porque estoy aquí? – Dijo cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en una camilla

K: Parece que una babosa carnívora se coló por tu túnica y te dejo algo mareada y asustada cariño

M: Si chica, estabas tan asustada, que parecía que hubieses visto a un mismísimo troll, por suerte la rubia llego a tiempo… - dijo mientras veía a Kurt como pidiendo permiso de decir las cosas

R: La rubia? "Quinn" – pensó

K: Si, Quinn Fabray – y Rachel palideció – sé que parece imposible cariño pero ella fue, se veía tan linda mientras hablaba y te ponía de la posición que si yo no estuviera enamorado del capitán de Ravenclaw me la pensaría eh… jajajaja no es cierto – dijo cuándo empezó a salirse del tema

Rachel seguía callada, pero mientras su mente trabajaba a mil junto con su corazón, "Por Barbra, acaso no puede ser más perfecta? Me ayudo frente a todos, y yo? de seguro con mi cara de miedo total y si me desmaye supongo que tire baba… ok esperemos que no me haya visto tan mal, aunque debo decir que me encanta que sea tan inteligente"

- Rachel…

"será que mientras yo estaba inconsciente ella me cargo y me trajo hasta la enfermería en brazos, cual caballero andante, bueno en este caso princesa andante? Sería un sueño hecho realidad" – sonreía algo boba

- Rach cariño?

"Tengo que encontrar la manera de agradecerle, sin parecer una loca obsesionada… es obsesión? Pero es que siento que me gusta, tal vez no he hablado mucho con ella, pero lo siento como algo especial… No mente! no me quieras voltear el tapete, un crush? y aunque lo fuera, como dicen por ahí, todo empieza por un crush"

- Rachel Barbra Berry!

- Presente – contesto automáticamente algo asusta mientras sus amigos la miraban raro… - Perdón es que estaba divagando un poco… - Si nos dimos cuenta, pero como te decía, creo que deberías preguntarle a Madame si las pesadillas son normales, no puedes seguir con estos desvelos – Decía Kurt preocupado por su amiga – Y tu como supiste? – Contesto Rachel – No escuchaste que Mercedes me estaba diciendo que tal vez por tanto desvelo estabas con esa cara de boba? – Respondió el chico – Creo que debes dormir otro rato Rach, para que recuperes más fuerza – dijo Mercedes mientras le acomodaba una cobija y se quedaron ahí cuidando a su amiga.

Fueron al jardín y nada, recorrieron el gran comedor minuciosamente y tampoco, iban hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff que se encuentra cerca de la cocina, a dejar a la rubia de ojos azules, cuando vieron un pequeño animal que corría rumbo a unas escaleras…

- Arthur! Espera! A dónde vas! – Gritaba la rubia Slytherin mientras salía corriendo tras su pequeño amigo, San y Britt se miraron y echaron a correr tras la rubia que iba como desesperada intentado alcanzarlo, llegaron de nuevo al gran comedor, entraron y empezaron a ver por debajo de las mesas mientras uno que otro alumno las miraba extrañado, llegaron a la chimenea y nada, avanzaron hasta la mesa de maestros y buscaron cerca de ella y tampoco había rastro de él.

- Fabray deberías controlar a esa sabandija torpe, por tu culpa estoy haciendo más ejercicio del que permite mi cuerpo! – Exclamo Santana bufando su cansancio – Awww Santy entonces creo que hoy te dejare descansar, y mañana duermo contigo te parece? – Dijo Britt muy inocente y queriendo que su novia no estuviera exhausta ese día – Nooo! Britt, eso sí que no, tú haces que tenga una fuerza inimaginable – Dijo la latina mientras se acercaba a susurrarle cosas al oído y la rubia reía y se ruborizaba.

- Por las barbas de Dumbledore vayan a decirse de cosas a otro lado y nos enfoquemos en buscar a Arthur – decía Quinn mientras retomaba el camino hacia el vestíbulo…

Empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el primero piso, pero por instinto Quinn volteo a ver hacia el vestíbulo y ahí lo vio, corriendo, aunque no iba solo, ahora tenía una pequeña compañera de juegos y Santana se percató de que su amiga rubia no prestaba atención a lo que iba diciendo…

- Vaya, bien dicen que las mascotas se parecen a su dueño, ahora sabemos porque el asqueroso roedor no te ha visitado, si esta tan feliz con la otra comadreja, creo que deberías evitar tus encuentros amoroso en presencia de Arthur porque parece que aprende bien de la dueña y no se tentara el alma el escaparse de ti de vez en cuando jajajaja – Dijo Santana viendo como su amiga hacia un gesto de impresión por la escena vista – cállate López! Los encuentros amorosos son mi problema y lo más seguro es que haya aprendido a escaparse así por ti, Britt me dijo que varias veces lo vio junto a Lord Tubbington mientras ustedes tenían sus encuentros apasionados – Dijo con malicia la rubia a lo que Britt respondió – Es cierto Santy, Lord me dijo que Arthur siempre te perseguia para llegar hasta mi habitación y por eso ambos jugaban póker mientras nosotros gritábamos y hacíamos... – Britt! Suficiente, no quiero saber lo que ese par de animales enfermos hacían mientras nosotras hacíamos otras cosas – Dijo Santa algo apenada y con ganas de querer matar a ese dúo de animales.

Las 3 chicas se encaminaron hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff otra vez para dejar a Britt, después una larga despedida con Santana, las Slytherin iniciaron su viaje hacia su sala común, para ir a descansar un rato.

Mientras tanto saliendo de la enfermería se encontraba el trio Gryffindor que pasaron por las mazmorras y directo al vestíbulo donde se encuentran las escaleras que cambian de lugar, para de ahí subir hacia su sala común, lo que no esperaban era encontrar 2 curiosos nuevos amigos que ninguno se imaginaba…

- Madre Santa! Sheilaaa! Me asustaste! – Dijo Rachel mientras agarraba a su huroncita y la estrechaba en sus brazos, pero esta parecía que quería zafarse y bajar con su nuevo amigo – Mira Rach, parece que un pequeño caballero acompaña aquí a tu princesa – Dijo Kurt mientras se hincaba he intentaba agarrar a Arthur, pero este no se dejaba, pues no lo conocía, tenía miedo y se corría de él, Sheila se libró de los brazos de su dueña para bajar a correr junto con Arthur en pequeños círculos alrededor de los 3 Gryffindor y estos sonreían al verlos tan divertidos – Vaya parece que aquí habrá una linda historia de amor, no lo creen chicos? – Dijo Mercedes bien con ternura a los hurones, merodear alrededor suyo – Y a todo esto, quien es este caballero andante? – pregunto Rach a sus amigos los cuales negaron al no saber el paradero del pequeñín - Sheila ven! y preséntame a tu amiguito – Dijo la morena mientras los otros 2 chicos la veían extrañados de esa comunicación tan peculiar que se tenían.

La pequeña huroncita se acercó a su dueña y con su cabeza incitaba a Arthur a acercase también, y poco a poco llegaron a los pies de Rachel mientras ella se hincaba para poder tener una mejor visión de ambos, Sheila revoloteo alrededor de Arthur y luego subió a los brazos de su dueña mientras el otro huroncito blanco se acercaba apenado a las rodillas de la chica, la morena acerco su mano y agarro a Arthur con mucho cuidado, pues no lo conocía, pero le pareció un hurón bastante educado, ya que lo tuvo en sus brazos, se fundió en un abrazo con los 2 animalitos.

Los otros 2 chicos miraban a su amiga contentos, pues les gustaba que fuera tan unida a su mascota pero no sabían lo que estaban por escuchar…

Rachel tenían bajo a su pequeña y se quedó a Arthur en las manos, lo posición frente a su cara y empezó…

- Tu quien eres pequeñuelo? No te había visto por estos rumbos, tu dueño es de Gryffindor? o eres del bosque? No, no podrías ser del bosque porque si no, no fueras tan educado, o si? – decía sin parar de hablarle al pobre Arthur y como si este fuera a responderle, y sus amigos la miraban algo extrañados y tratando de contener la risa – Pareces algo serio, te estoy intimidando? – decía tan seriamente y sus amigos estaban a punto de estallar – bueno ahora que ya te conozco un poco más podrías decirme que intensión tienes con mi Sheila? Porque no creo que sean solo amigos, la he visto algo distraída y no quiero pensar mal, aparte… -JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Estallaron en risa Mercedes y Kurt – Ya deja al pobre animal en paz, le dejaras un trauma o algo, que no vez su carita de asustado? jajaja – decía el chico tratando de aguantarse la risa – Cierto Rach, además no creo que este pequeñín quiera quitarte a tu princesa o sí? – Dijo Mercedes mientras volteaba a ver a Arthur y seguía riéndose – Simplemente soy muy sobreprotectora con ella, y no me miren mal que ustedes no saben que es muy enamoradiza… - dijo Rachel a los que los chicos empezaron a reír mas fuerte.

Arthur se zafo de los brazos de la morena y se fue con Sheila a perder rumbo a las mazmorras, y Rachel le grito que la esperaba temprano en la habitación sino le quitaría las golosinas, a lo que los chicos se carcajearon por las ocurrencias de su amiga y partieron de nuevo a su sala común.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, una rubia intentaba convencer a su mejor amiga, para que la ayudara a atrapar a Arthur, pues este ya había excedido su límite de estar fuera de habitación y no planeaba darle más rienda suelta.


End file.
